Us and Our Little Dragon
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Kol and Bonnie are preparing for the birth of their first child. It's just them and their little dragon.


**So I know this is not a update to any of my Klonnie fics (sorry) but I have been working on them, mostly Take Me Home and Just Ours because the next chapters to those fics are long. Like suuuuuper long. Very very long. Looooong. It's so much going on that I don't think I have the heart to cut anything out. But anyways, my klonnie fics are taking a bit of time to be done since I work a lot. The only time I can write something and not die from boredom is when I type drabbles on my Tumblr from my phone.**

 **Now I was going to keep my drabbles on Tumblr but aprilgeorgie thought I should put them on a FF. I refused at first but I felt so bad that I haven't anything for a loooong while, I thought what the heck. And some of you guys don't have a tumblr. So boom! Here ya go.**

 **I'm not posting all my drabbles. Just drabbles that have more than one part to it...like this one.**

 **This is my first Kennett. Another pairing that could have made it but sadly didn't. First chapter not that long but others will.**

 **Please enjoy :)**

"What are you doing, Kol?"

"Ssh. I'm listening to his heartbeat."

Bonnie arched her brow looking down at her husband. "His?"

Kol removed his ear from his wife's belly. "Of course. You had to know our first will be a boy."

"Our first?" Bonnie chuckled. "I didn't even know we could have a first."

"Well, now you know." The Original placed his ear back to Bonnie's belly. "And we will have our second."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. And third…fourth…fifth…six…sev-" The vampire hissed in pain feeling his hair being pulled at the nape of his neck. He looked up at his witch. "What? Too many?"

"Yes. What do you think my body is made of, Kol? It's not a hybrid baby vending machine."

"Hmph." Strong hands inched up Bonnie green blouse until her stomach was visible. "I'm only saying…" kiss. "That I want to have a big family…" kiss. "With the most beautifully spectacular strongest woman in this horrid terra." He kissed her belly again before place his chin on the spot he kissed. "I never thought this could be possible for me, for us."

Bonnie raked her fingers through his thick brown hair. "Well, it's happening."

"I can't wait to see your belly swell with our child." He rubbed his nose against Bonnie's naked midsection. He could feel the bumb against his lips. "To actually witness seeing him grow."

Bonnie pouted. "I'm going to be fat." That earned her a snort from her husband, which earned him a slap on the back. "You're the worse. I'm going to be a whale and you're laughing." Kol laughed heavily into her stomach. "It's not funny Kol."

"You're not going to be a whale nor are you having one, so stop it." He chided. "We're having little princes and princesses who will have hearts of gold like their mother."

"And you?" Bonnie asked.

"Teeth like their father."

Bonnie hummed in happiness. "Our little dragons."

"Ferocious dragons." The Original pressed his nose against the soft flesh once more. "Are magical little ones."

Bonnie leaned her back on the wall letting her husband caress her gently with his fingers. "I think it's a girl."

"It's a boy."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know these things, darling."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you really?"

"Of course." He peek his teddy bear brown eyes up at her and boyish grin. "It's a father's instinct."

The Bennett-Mikaelson witch's body shook in laughter. When her laughter finally died down, she kissed her husband soundly on the lips.

"I love you," She kissed his forehead and nose. "And you're going to be a great daddy."

Kol pulled Bonnie into him tighter. "Do you think so?"

She winked at him. "I know so."

Kol nodded his head letting his wife's warm words seep into his unbeating heart. He placed his ear back to Bonnie's stomach listening to their child heartbeat. "It's so strong."

Bonnie smiled knowingly. "What do you expect?" She shrugged. "We Bennetts are strong. Add a Mikaelson to the mix -"

"Then they are indestructible." Kol tightened his arms around Bonnie's waist bring her impossibly close bury his face into her belly. "Thank you." He gazed up at Bonnie. "Thank you for giving me this precious gift. I'll protect you and our children for all of my days."

Bonnie blinked back her tears and nodded. "I know."

He then faced his grown child. "No one will ever harm you. Your mother," He gazed back up at Bonnie staring down lovingly at him. " Will protect you fiercely." He placed a kiss on her stomach. "And I," Black veins crawled over his skin as his eyes grew dark thinking of anyone that would harm his child. "Will protect you viciously, my son."

I of VI


End file.
